Beavis & Butthead Meets The Smurfs
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: What happens if you let Beavis and Butt-head loose into the Smurf village? They smoke the village with marijuana, destroyed whatever building they see, and kidnapped Smurfette and Sassette all for no explainable reason. You have been warned. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters presented in the category**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"Hey Beavis," said Butt-head, "How did we ended up in this forest?"

"I think we dropped in," answered Beavis, "Ha, ha."

Beavis and Butthead had commandeered a stunt plane from an airport in Belgium, they flew around in it for several hours awhile laughing until the plane ran out of gas and they parachuted down into the forest as their plane crashes nearby.

They took off their parachutes and head off into the unknown awhile laughing, they pretty much walked around in circles for about 5 to 20 times. Every time they head back where they started Butt-head goes, "Have we been here before?"

"I think so," says Beavis, "Let's go the other way, ha ha."

After walking around for 2 hours, Beavis and Butt-head stumble into a clearing and got a surprise that they hadn't expect: The Smurf Village. "Hey Beavis," says Butt-head, "Look at all the mushrooms with doors and windows."

"Look at all the little blue people," says Beavis, "They look gay."

"Beavis and Butt-head spent a few seconds doing their laugh then Butt-head lays eyes on the mushroom house closest to them. "Hey Beavis," he says, "I dare you to take a bite out of that weird looking mushroom without picking it up."

"Right on," agreed Beavis, "Ha, ha."

Beavis got to his knees and leaned over and took a bite out of the mushroom house, he then spat it out and Butt-head asked, "What does it taste like?"

"It taste like crap," said Beavis, "Ha ha, crap."

"Butt-head, look over there," says Beavis, "At that pink mushroom."

Beavis points across the mushroom village and the two saw Smurfette picking flowers as her sister smurfling Sassette sat by playing around with worms then eating them. They watched as they soon go inside, then Butt-head got an idea. "I got an idea, ha ha," he says, "Those blue chicks look hot, at night let's smoke out the mushroom patch and with pot then grabbed those babes and make a run for it. Ha ha"

"That's a good idea," says Beavis, "Why? Ha, ha."

"I dunno," answered Butt-head.

Beavis and Butthead laughed as they head back to their dropoff point and opened up their backpacks, the backpacks were full of bags of Marijuana. They spent the whole day sticking the weed onto sticks of wood, just around midnight they made their move. Awhile doing their laugh, Beavis and Butt-head walked back into the clearing then Butt-head said, "Where do you think the ble chicks are at? I forgot. Ha ha."

"I forgot too," said Beavis, "Let's smoke everything and smash the mushroom houses open and look inside."

"Their houses?" asked Butt-head as he lights his stick of weed.

"I think so," says Beavis as he lights his stick of weed. "This is going to be fun. Ha ha."

Beavis and Butthead walked around the Smurf Village and smoked each house, then they stupidly scattered marijuana everywhere for some reason and lit them smoking everything. "Hey Beavis," said Butt-head, "Look at the pretty colors."

"Pretty colors are awesome," says Beavis, "Ha ha."

The two idiots then slammed into each other and fall to the ground, landing on the mushroom houses destroying them. The noise woke up the entire village and the smurfs scramble out of their homes and they, Beavis, and Butt-head soon succumbed to the affects of the marijuana smoke.

Barely able to see, everyone starts running around in circles awhile panicking as others roll around on the ground, or just walking in confusion in random directions. Beavis and Butt-head tried to get to their feet several times but ends up stumbling back to the ground destroying more mushroom homes and creating more panic amoung the tiny smurfs.

After destroying pretty much every mushroom house they could find, Beavis finally stumbles upon the pink mushroom house. He could barley see Smurfette with Baby Smurf in her arms as she runs out of it along with Sassette. Beavis picked up the two smurfs and they screamed then Smurfette dropped Baby Smurf in the process, causing her to panic more.

It didn't take long for the smoke to calm them down and knock them out cold, with price in hand it's time to go. "I got the babes Butt-head!" called Beavis, "Let's get out of here!"

"Yeah, ha ha," said Butt-head.

Beavis and Butt-head scrambles out of the Smurf Village laughing, leaving behind the smurfs with their minds literally in a fog.

The next morning, the smurfs were sleeping on the ground knocked out cold from the marijuana smoke. When they woke up, they were having the worse hangover in their lives.

"Papa Smurf," yelled a smurf as he approach whats left of the village leader's home, "Papa Smurf!"

Papa Smurf pushes debris away and stumbles to his feet, he then saw that the entire village was destroyed and the smell of marijuana still stings the air. "What happened?" asked Papa Smurf, "Wait a minute? Brainy?"

"We were attacked," said Brainy as he stumbles around trying to see without his glasses," Smurfette is gone!"

Papa Smurf rushes towards Smurfette's home to find it untouched and still standing, Baby Smurf was sitting on the ground crying his head off and Papa Smurf searched the home and found no trace of Smurfette or Sassette.

"I think it was humans," said Brainy, nearly tripping over debris, "I keep smurfed in giant footprints, they were made by human feet I know it." Papa Smurf pulls out a pair of extra glasses and handed them to Brainy and he puts them on, "Much better," he says.

Papa Smurf gathers up a team of smurfs, Handy, Hefty, and of course Brainy. The four smurfs followed the two sets of human footprints into the woods, the footprints at first led them around in circles but then the smurfs began hearing laughing and found Beavis and Butt-head. The smurfs wisely stay hidden as they watch.

Beavis was holding Smurfette and Butt-head was holding Sassette, the smurfettes were unconscious from last night's events. "Hey, what do we do to them?" asked Beavis, "Ha ha."

"I got an idea, again," said Butt-head, "Let's take off their clothes and suck on them like lollipops, ha ha."

"You're a dumbass you know that," said Beavis.

"They don't call me Butt-head for nothing Beavis," said Butt-head, "Ha ha."

Beavis and Butt-head then stripped the smurfs from their clothing then stick their lower bodies into their mouths and began sucking on them, "What does your babe taste light?" asked Butt-head.

"Like a strawberry," said Beavis, "What about yours?"

"Like a Blueberry," said Butt-head, "Ha ha, ironic isn't it."

The smurfs couldn't watch at what they were doing to the girls, soon they began to wake up. "Oh," Smurfette moaned, "Oh!

"This tickles!" said Sassette, "Smells funny but feels great."

"You taste great too," said Butt-head.

Still fazed by the drug, after watching for 5 minutes Smurfette and Sassette suddenly had spasms then Butt-head said, "Whoa, new flavor. Taste familiar though."

"Yeah, mine taste familiar too." said Beavis, "It's getting boring now Butt-head."

"Yeah Beavis, ha ha" said Butt-head as he pulls out Sassette and Beavis pulls out Smurfette from their mouths and dangle them by their arms.. "Let's put them back where we found them, where did you found them?"

"I forgot," said Beavis, "Ha ha, let's leave them here and let's find away out of here."

"Got yeah," said Butt-head as he puts down Sassette and Beavis puts down Smurfette next to her, "Ha ha."

Beavis and Butt-head laugh as they got up and walk away from the scene, the smurfs still can't believe what they just saw as it was the most disgusting scene they ever saw in the history of the Smurfs. The smurfs soon rushed towards the girls and tried to get them to say something, "Smurfette?" asked Brainy, "Are you okay?"

"That was awesome," muttered Smurfette as she formed a smile on her face.

"I wanna do that again," mumbled Sassette.

The smurfs soon looked at each other, then back at the girls, then each other again. "Oh smurf!" they all said in unison, "They have been smurfed by idiots!"

**THE END**


End file.
